User talk:XD1
Hi Hi XD1 the current background image came from The Flash (Volume 4)/Gallery Page under the section The Flash (Volume 4) Annual Teaser Covers hopefully that will help you out since you had trouble finding it. An thank you for sharing your first version design for the background image. However since you now know were the current image that is being used as a background image is being located I'm interested in seeing what you come up with that background image design. An I just had an idea that I wanted to share with you as well you don't necessarily have to use it if can't possible work is there a way to add lighting look to the background image. In the same way you did the green borders on the Green Lantern Wiki Site Background Image. The reason I ask is The Flash has a lighting symbol and the lighting does deal with the Speed Force as well which is a big part of The Flash. Oh well thank you again for all your help and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi XD1 your new updated design looks awesome you can go right ahead and add it to the site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 The Flash TV Show Trivia Stuff Hi XD1 how are you it's been a while since we last talked hope all is well with you. As for The Episode Trivia Stuff you do with Arrow TV Series I think those are great and there a good addition on my Green Arrow Wiki Site in the Arrow Episode Pages. As for doing The Episode Trivia Videos on the site here for The Flash (TV Series) that's perfectly fine with me if you want to do them. As far as to where to put them on the site I would like it to be done in the same method on how you currently do them on my Green Arrow Wiki Site where their located on The Episode Page of the shows certain episode along with a Blog Page you would create for the video as well. I don't want these Trivia Videos on The Flash (Series One) Page but I am open to the idea of putting them on the main page and even doing the same for these videos on my Green Arrow Wiki Site. With adding these Trivia Videos onto the main page of The Flash and Green Arrow Wiki Sites they can take the main page spot that The Featured Article spot that currently still exist on the site. On the main page of you look you see there's a spot that says The Flash Featured Article and it's currently for the 2nd Mirror Master Evan McCulloch that spot on the main page is were we can place a Video Link for The Flash TV Series Trivia Videos and the same method can be done on my Green Arrow Wiki Site with the Arrow TV Series Trivia Videos. Oh well talk you later and good talking with you again. Oh and before I forget I was wondering if it's possible for you do another Wiki Site Background for one of my sites mainly the Green Arrow? I was just wondering since The Flash one you did hear is so awesome and you also did one for me on my Green Lantern Wiki Site as well. Oh well talk to you soon. Rod12 Question Hi XD1 I have a Wikia Staff related question that I was wondering if you could possible answer and overall know if it's even possible of even being done. My question is it possible for either the Wikia Network or a Staff Member such as yourself to delete a Wiki Site? The reason I'm asking is there are two Wiki Sites of mine that I currently run and the admin of that I'm thinking I might want to get rid of them or reboot them. Also instead of just leaving and abandoning them to be adopted I was wondering if it's possible to just simply ask a staff member such as yourself or the Wikia Network to delete the entire site overall. In the end I'm just wondering if this type of thing is even possible at all and since your a Wikia Network Staff Member I talk to I thought you were a good person to ask this question. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Main Page Updates Hi XD1 first off thank you very much for helping with the main page updates and you are right if it's possible to get a similar to how the main page of my Green Lantern Wiki Site looks that would be awesome. As for what should be featured on the main page the gallery sliders, character portals and featured videos this case being mainly The Flash Fan Brain Trivia Videos are definitely things I would consider top priority. As for the other features you offered I think it would best to hold off them for the time being. Out of curiosity what does the Live New Feed Feature look like I don't think I've seen that feature before? As for what should be shown in the Gallery Sliders definitely The Flash (TV Series) and also Comic Books one similar to what is done on the Green Lantern Wiki Site. Other Slider ideas I think maybe Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and maybe the old The Flash (1990 TV Series) but overall there just real needs to be four sliders. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. With The Character Portals I would say all Jay Garrick, Barry Allen, Wally West and Bart Allen along with The Reverse Flashes like The Rival, Professor Zoom, Zoom, Inertia and Reverse Flash (Daniel West). Also other Flash Villains like Grodd, Black Flash and The Rogues Core Members of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon), Mirror Master (Sam Scudder), Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch), Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness), Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer), Pied Piper, The Trickster (Axel Walker) and The Trickster (James Jesse). As far as the topic of background skins the current one I real like since it was done by the recent creative of The Flash (Volume 4) Artist/Writer Francis Manapul and Brian Buccellato. Also the current skin is an actual comic book cover image from The Flash (Volume 4) as well. But what I was wondering if it's possible to get more of the sites background colors more aligned with The Flash's core colors from his costume. Just for example with the white background on the site it's alright look on the site but I notice it kind of over powers the color Red which is the main color of The Flash can we try and possible make the color red more focused on the site background color wise. I think that's all for now I can think of in what I would like to see done update wise to main page of my site here. If you have any suggestions or idea please let me know and thank you again for helping and doing these updates for the main page of my site here. Also after this is completed I actually think I would like the same done for my Green Arrow Wiki Site and Superman Wiki Site as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Main Page Updates 2.0 Hi XD1 first want to just say thank you for all the help you've been doing updating the main page of my site here. As far as the color scheme goes I do agree with it's a real drastic change from what originally was on the main page. I also can also understand where your coming from in saying trying to get the color red right must of been very hard for you sorry about that. However what stands out to me in regards to the colors or in this case the color red is how it takes over and even overwhelms the writing/lettering appearing the site. I think the best thing to do is just go back to the previous/original version of the color scheme on the site that worked the best and it didn't have the background color overwhelming the writing/lettering and even the character portals as well. As far the news feed feature that would be awesome addition to the site so you can definitely add it to the main page and even have it read The Flash News. Also since the news feed feature will be added you can get rid of the section (News on The Flash Wiki). With The Flash is Comics Slider can you replace the image that is currently in use with on from The Flash in The New 52 Comics for example The Flash (Volume 4). All The Character Portals look great I would actually like to add another row of Villain of The Flash with Glider, Cobalt Blue, Girder, Chroma (Roy G. Bivolo), Top (Roscoe Dillon) and Abra Kadabra. Also I would like a row of Allies of The Flash as well with Max Mercury, Jesse Quick, Iris West, Linda Park West, Joan Garrick, Patty Spivot. With adding those two additional Character Portals Rows you can get rid of that Wiki Introduction for The Flash Site and The Flash To Do List Wiki Section as well. Thank you again for all your help oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 The Character Portals on Main Page 2.0 Hi XD1 I was wondering if it was possible if you could add 2 new Character Portal Rows to the main page of my site here. You did such an awesome job with making my main page great I thought it best to ask you again to add these 2 New Rows of Character Pages to the main page of the site. It would be have the new Heroes Character Portal Row go under neath The Reverse Flashes Row while the new Villain Characters Portal Row would go under neath The 2nd Rogues Character Portal Row. I put the list of characters that would appear in each row for you below to use as a reference. If you could do this for me I would be very thankful. If you have any questions just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. Heroes Character Portals Row *Jesse Quick *Max Mercury *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Chambers) *The Flash (John Fox) *Hot Pursuit (Barry Allen) *XS Villain Character Portals Row 3 *Glider *The Future Flash *Cobalt Blue *Johnny Quick (Jonathan Allen) *Top (Roscoe Dillon) *Double Down From Rod12